Clowning Around
by ZareEraz
Summary: FemBuggy!xShanks. To escape the battle at Marineford and the Navy in one fell swoop, Buggy catches a ride with her most hated rival, Red-Haired Shanks, and finds herself in a very compromising situation. As she's forced to face the man she's loathed for years, Buggy starts to think that...maybe she doesn't hate him after all. And that's silly in and of itself. Smut.
1. Compromsing Situation

A/N: ZareEraz here! Okay, this is one of my...odd pairings. I love Buggy and Shanks and I love the way that their relationship works in One Piece - its just so wacky and funny! So...I just had to write a fic about it! THeehee.

This happens right after Marineford so SPOILERS for the show. If you haven't finished watching Marineford, then I suggest you don't read this fic until you do because of certain events that transpire in that arc.

Also, Buggy is a girl. Why, you ask? Because I can, because its what I do and because it makes things even more fun! 3 This will also be a mature fic so if you don't like, don't read. Enjoy!

Clowning Around

Chapter 1: Compromising Situation

Buggy the Clown was a woman character and boy did she have a lot of it. She was the kind of flashy woman with a body most other females would kill for: huge breasts, tiny waist, long legs, fabulous make up (even if it was a bit much) and a flashy sense of fashion. She was a fierce pirate with an insatiable lust for treasure and plundering said treasure and was (supposedly) feared all over the world. Buggy had it all. She even had what people would call "dumb luck" which worked for her even when she was being cowardly or trying to run away – things just seemed to work out for her…and this time they really had. Well, mostly.

It was true that Buggy the great had escaped from Impel Down with Straw Hat and his companions and it was true that she had gathered a following of her own that adored her every move (even if she had been trying to ditch them most of the time) and it was true that she, being her fabulous self, had showed up at Marineford to challenge and beat Whitebeard for fame and glory. She had ended up not challenging him on the account that Whitebeard respected her (he'd mostly manipulated her so he didn't have to deal with the irritating woman) and then she made a name for herself all over the world by broadcasting her greatness epically (and that kinda failed too). But just when she thought all hope was lost and was about to flee the battlefield before the Navy– newly reinvigorated by both Ace's and Whitebeard's deaths – could catch her and put her back in that awful prison, another flashy miracle presented itself. Well…it was flashy and it was irritating at the same time. Just in time to stop the War of the Best before it turned into a savage bloodbath of revenge and tainted justice, her worst nightmare had showed up to save her.

Red-Haired Shanks, one of the Four Emperors and her bitter enemy since they were on Captain Roger's ship as apprentices, made his appearance and shocked everyone at Marineford, ending the war flashily in a way that even Buggy could appreciate. Except for the fact that he was a scum sucking, red-haired sack of shit that tricked her into giving that damn Straw Hat back his straw hat before Trafalgar's submarine sank into the sea! And she hadn't even gotten her promised treasure map out of it! Buggy was so furious that she'd broken her body apart and floated around Shanks, her gloved hands gripping his coat collar harshly as her wicked tongue lashed out at him and his scheming ass, and what did he say to her in return? What had he replied with as she berated his dishonesty and trickery?

"'I really did miss you.'" He'd said that, like they were friends still, like they'd ever been friends in the first place. He'd even been happy when she asked to escape on his ship –HAPPY! – and had teased her like he used too.

 _I really did miss you._ The words had had her blushing like an idiot when he'd said them, but she'd quickly squashed that feeling of joy with her signature attitude and fury, still pissed that he'd tricked her. She hadn't missed him, that's for sure! He was the whole reason she was a Devil Fruit user! That bastard had snuck up on her and made her swallow the Bara Bara no Mi and lost her a fortune in sunken treasure! She could never forgive him for that, let alone _miss_ the asshole since they'd parted ways years ago! It was ridiculous to even think about!

 _I really did miss you._

And yet, those were the words that kept going around and around in her mind as she lay in his bed later that evening, Marineford far behind them. And being in Shanks' bed was not as sexy as it sounded. In fact, the minute Buggy had stepped onto his ship with her posse and noted that she was the only woman on board (which was normal for most pirate crews), she'd immediately commandeered the captain's quarters and snapped that there would be no questions asked, and imposing fully on Shank's hospitality for her own benefit. The man had started to protest just a little but Buggy had cut him off flashily and had stomped off to her temporary room and slammed the door in his face.

Once inside, the woman had discarded her stolen Marine captain's coat one the floor and the hat too, pulling her long blue hair out of the corners of the cap before throwing it on the bed. Next, the woman had taken out the hair ties that held her hair up to the sides while she'd worn the hat and pulled her long locks back into the simple pony tail that she'd worn in prison, the ends brushing her butt. She ran her fingers through her hair and looked around the room, taking stock of the captain's quarters she'd been living in for the next week or so. The back walls were actually windows mostly, the view they gave one of parting from where ever the ship had sailed, and the huge bed with a mountain of pillows was tucked into the right corner and a long dresser occupied the wall next to it. There were no less than two sofas, an ornate desk and a table that could be used for work or play – all bolted to the floor. The chairs however were not, and Buggy had made the mistake of tripping over the curved leg of one as she walked around, topping herself and the chair. For the most part, the room was plain, decorated in red and gold much like the coloring of the ship itself, and was a little messy but passable as she found a few knickknacks and souvenirs from his adventures in there as well (Shanks lived here after all, she couldn't expect that sloppy looking man to have his room in pristine condition if his own appearance wasn't). The only two truly odd things in the room were a very questionable painting of what could've been a mermaid sea goddess with vicious teeth on her tail or a very disturbingly beautiful monster, and the palm tree sitting in its pot next to the desk and growing coconuts.

"Must have a thing for palm trees." She'd muttered, having noted the ones sitting outside on the back deck and wondering if they ever dropped on his head while he was working. "That would explain his brain damage." While she was exploring the room (and looking for loose loot to steal), a knock came at the door, startling the woman before she calmed down. "Well, at least they know to knock." She grumbled, walking over to the door and opening it, her signature scowl on her face. Standing at the door was Shanks' first mate, Benn Beckman if she wasn't mistaken. The tall, grey haired man towered over her, his serious face almost intimidating, especially with that X shaped scar on his left temple and the cigarette in his mouth.

"What do you want?" Buggy had snarled, pissed that she'd been disturbed this quickly, folding her arms and staring up at the man. He'd held up a folded pile of clothes in one hand, his other still resting on his rifle.

"That captain thought you might like a change of clothes." The man had replied, eyeing Buggy's dirty striped tank and ripped pants.

"I don't need his charity. The ride is enough." She'd moodily replied back, conflicted over liking the kind thought or disdainfully hating that he thought she was dirty.

"He also requested that you not go through his things and not to pick any locks."

"Well, SCREEEEEEEW him!" The clown woman had grabbed the clothes and whirled around again, slamming Shanks' door for the second time in five minutes, cutting her off from the rest of the ship.

The Red Force had pulled away from Marineford soon after that, the clown woman watching it fade into the distance from the windows of her quarters. She'd changed into clothes that she assumed were Benn's – because they were so damn long, but big enough to accommodate her huge breasts and flashily big booty – and made them work for tooling around and sleeping, rolling up the pants and tucking in the V-neck shirt. She had no desire to small talk with Shank's crew or to talk to Shanks himself at the moment and her own new henchmen were tiring in their own right. Even when a party had started up outside, she had no desire to go out and she could hear her knew cronies celebrating their adventure at Navy Headquarters as evening started to fall.

That's how she ended up in the state she was in now: alone in her rival's room with his words swimming around in her head, tossing and turning in his bed and messing up the sheets. She was dead tired after running around Impel Down and Marineford but there was no way she was getting to sleep as she was now, she was too wired and in an unfamiliar place. Buggy got up again and rummaged around in her coat for a cloth she'd swiped from the Navy ship and used it to wipe off her makeup, trying to see if that's what was making her uncomfortable. Nope, she still felt restless. The woman opened the window as well, to let him some fresh air and the scent of the sea seemed to calm her a bit, but she was still awake and still squirmy as she slipped back into bed. She tried everything, from meditation, to counting Buggy Balls to humming her favorite circus tune, but she just could not fall asleep. Finally, when Shanks' clock chimed one in the morning, she flopped over in defeat, lying face down on the bed, her face buried in pillows, just listening to the sea and the pirates outside having a blast without her.

 _This is stupid._ Buggy thought to herself. _I should be out there partying and instead I'm in here by myself trying to avoid that bastard. What is wrong with me?! Sure, we haven't seen each other in a long time but he tricked me, ridiculed me and he's the bastard who cursed me with my Devil Fruit powers, why should I even care?!_ The clown woman groaned, burying her head into the pillow even more and screaming into it. She just couldn't get a hold of herself and it really sucked. As she finished screaming, Buggy took a few deep breathes, breathing in the smell of sake lingering on the pillow.

"Did he spill booze here?" Buggy sniffed at the fabric again, distracted from her pouting. It didn't smell like a spill, the scent would be stronger if it was, and there were other scents there as well…wood…a musky scent…a bit of spice…something citrusy. The bluenette realized that she was smelling Shanks' scent – his constant boozing mixed in with whatever natural smell his body had with a woody cologne of some sort and probably the fresh scent of his palm trees. It was…a nice smell. She took another deep breath letting the smell calm her down as she deepened her breathing. It was calming, just being able to forget everything else that had happened to her that day and just breathe quietly. It was so nice that Buggy started to fall asleep, the calm scent working better than her meditation had. The woman drifted off, her face squished into Shank's pillow so she could keep smelling the manliness, and just as she was about to fall asleep for real, her senses starting to shut off, the party noise getting hazy, the shadowed colors of the room fading to black, there came a crash from inside the room, very close at hand. Buggy was instantly alert, shocked back into wakefulness by the loud noise and the cursing that accompanied it.

"Who's there?!" She yelped, sitting up instantly, her eyes scouring the room for the intruder and finding him next to the dresser. She was answered with an embarrassed chuckle and a light hearted smile as Shanks picked himself up off of the floor.

"Sorry, Buggy. Didn't mean to wake you." Shanks apologized, smiling at the startled woman, ashamed to have been caught.

"You, bastard! Were you peeping!?" The blunette glared at her rival a fierce scowl plastered to her face.

"No, no, no." Shanks held up his one hand in defense, explaining himself. "I spilled some booze on my shorts and came for a new pair, see?" He gestured towards the dresser, pointing to an open drawer. "I wasn't trying to peep or wake you up or anything like that, but I tripped and when I hit the floor, well…you know the rest." He shrugged, unconcerned with the death glare the woman was giving him. Buggy was moody, that's just how Buggy was.

"And why should I believe you?" The woman eyed Shanks again, looking at the drawer suspiciously. "That could just be a cover for what you were really trying to do!"

"And what would I be trying to do to you?" Shanks asked, putting his hand on his hip. "I can't steal anything from you because you have nothing of value since you just escaped prison, and you're not very good with having a normal conversation, so talking is out. The only other thing a man could possibly want from a woman such as yourself is a good time and I wasn't coming in here for that."

"Are you sure you're not looking for sex?" Buggy asked, folding her arms. "Because I'd peg you for a man who'd sleep with just about anyone if it was for a good time, you lazy bum."

"You're so mean, Buggs!" Shanks giggled drunkenly, happy that the woman was talking to him. She'd avoided everyone after coming on board and it had been bugging him all afternoon and evening. They were old friends, so they should've been laughing and swapping stories about the good old days and their adventures after they'd parted, but instead, Buggy had locked herself up in his room and refused to interact with hardly anyone. And that was part of the reason that he was drunk at the moment, having tried to drown his disappointment in alcohol. The other part was that he wanted to get roaring drunk to celebrate his crew's hard work in holding off Kaido and helping him stop the war. But now that he had Buggy's attention, it didn't matter what his reasons for being drunk were – he was glad that she was so talkative, even if it was to make fun of him.

"Don't call me that!" The woman growled, ticked by her old (very unwanted) nickname. "I told you to never call me that again!"

"But it's cute!" Shanks chuckled. "I used to call you that all the time! Don't you think, _Buggs_?"

"NO! Stop it!" Buggy snapped again, folding her arms and pouting. "I hated it then and I hate it now!"

"You like it, don't deny it!" Shanks teased her again.

"No I do not!" Shanks chuckled at her again, enjoying Buggy's high spirits even if they were a bit unmanageable.

"Sooooo…" The man began again, sitting down on his bed.

"Don't change the subject!"

"Now that I've got you here, how have you been, Buggy?" Shanks asked, genuinely interested in what had happened to his crewmate in the years since they'd left Captain Roger's ship.

"I thought you didn't want to have a conversation with me." The woman huffed. "And who said you could sit down!?" Buggy's upper body split apart into pieces and she juggled them around in her temper, her emotions running to high to contain.

"It's my bed and you're the one who didn't want to have a conversation with anybody – you've been in here all day and night by yourself," Shanks argued.

"Fine! You want a conversation, I'll give you a conversation!" The bluenette sneered at the irritating man, her head detaching from her body to leer at him from a closer distance. "After you left I had the time of my life! With your annoying ass gone, I could live in peace and finally be rid of you! I formed a pirate crew and we terrorized the East Blue flashily, plundering all the treasure we could, until I met that stupid Straw Hat and he ruined everything for me!" Shanks took this opportunity to chuckle, knowing that whatever Luffy did, he did it "flashily" enough to piss off the woman and they were both cute. "Hey!" Buggy smacked Shanks' head with a floating hand.

"Sorry, sorry. Continue." The captain gestured for her to go on.

"Bastard." Buggy grumbled. "Well, anyway Straw Hat ruined everything and his navigator stole my treasure and he sent parts of my body flying so I was really tiny for a while and ran into some birds…and a crab…and you know, I don't want to talk about that anymore." Buggy started to sweat, remembering her grand adventure and having to fend of wild animals until Alvida had found her. "I went treasure hunting again and got captured by the Navy and ended up in Impel Down – which was the worst because I met Straw Hat again and he kept going down instead of trying to go up and it was a horrible, flashy experience all around – and then ended up at Marineford by the winds of fate where I was supposed to defeat Whitebeard and…" Buggy trailed off, her grand adventure coming to a quiet end, but that didn't seem to be the end of it. Shanks raised an eyebrow at the woman. Her body had reconnected itself and she was staring at her hands in her lap, not saying a word now.

"And…?" He prompted.

"And I realized that I have the best-worst luck ever." She sighed, calming down. "I literally bluffed and lied my way through everything and yet, I was still respected by those idiots outside. The whole time I thought I was going to die when they found out I wasn't as impressive as I was portraying myself to be, but that never happened because something would happen and they'd see me as a hero again. I should've died ten times over, and yet, here I am…still alive…" She felt a warm hand on hers, the soft fingers squeezing her hand lightly. She looked up and saw Shanks smiling at her, his eyes all molten-looking, and she found herself blushing slightly.

"I'm glad you're still alive. That luck comes in handy, I bet." Shanks looked really handsome in the dim moonlight, his face softened by the shadows, his red hair standing out above anything else in the room. It was weird, but being with him was kind of like going home – back to the Oro Jackson and the days of her youth, pirating under the flag of Captain Roger, where everything was a little simpler. His presence was familiar, nice even – when his mouth was shut, of course. _Wait…WHAT?!_ Buggy snapped out of her musing and realized that she was thinking that _Shanks_ of all people was _handsome_ and _nice_! _Bullshit!_

"Don't get all chummy with me!" Buggy slapped his hand away, scared by her own racing heart. _He should not be doing this to me! Why is my heart beating so fast? Why am I blushing!? This jerk ruined my life and yet I'm acting like schoolgirl! What is wrong with me!?_ "And I bet that charm comes in handy too!" She retorted, trying to cover up her fluster. "I bet women are just _throwing_ themselves _all_ over you when you do that, _Mr. Emperor_." Buggy snapped, peeved at her rival's high status while she was just a pirate escapee from Impel Down.

"They do, but you must have sex with a lot of guys, seeing as you're such a bombshell." Shanks wiggled his eyebrows, teasing his former crewmate. His eyes flicked to her chest, which couldn't be contained by the mens shirt she was wearing, the buttons below her breasts straining against their volume, and his smile got a little bit bigger.

"I don't, in fact," Buggy hissed, touchy on the subject and ticked by his glance. No matter how good she looked, there was always one major thing that had guys running for the hills. "The HUGE RED NOSE is a turn off!" Quick as lightning, Shanks' hand came up and he grabbed her nose, pinching it and made a honk noise with a huge smile on his face. Buggy blushed furiously, mortified by his actions and was about to yell at him for teasing her when he spoke up.

"I think it's kinda cute." The man had that dorky smile on his face, the one where Buggy couldn't figure out if he was teasing or being nice but either way it make her face burn and her heart speed up a bit more. _This must be how other women feel around him…wait a minute…_

"DON'T MAKE FUN OF MY NOSE!" She screamed, smacking the man's head.

"I wasn't making fun! I swear!" Shanks replied, laughing and trying to keep the woman off him as he defended his head with his one arm and kicked at her playfully with his foot. Suddenly, Buggy was topping over onto him, having lost her balance trying to hit him and her weight sent them both tumbling off of the bed and onto the floor.

"Oof!" Both adults gasped, surprised by the fall, but they were even more surprised at the position they ended up in. Buggy's head popped off of Shank's chest as she sat up, her butt resting on his lower abdomen, putting pressure on his crotch. The woman froze, caught in an unexpected circumstance and starting into the eyes of a man who was in the same compromising situation. The two stayed still for a long moment, Buggy's hands trembling on his chest, her breath quick and then, Shanks was on her, sitting up using his one arm before grabbing the back of the bluenette's head and pulling her into a passionate kiss. Caught off guard, Buggy's brain didn't know how to react, but her body had some ideas and went ahead with them without her consent.

She kissed him back, pressing her lips against his hotly, grabbing his shirt collar with both her hands, her big, red nose glued to his cheek bone as she tipped her head slightly. Shanks purred happily, his hand drifting down to the woman's back, pressing against her spine so that her chest pushed into his. She was as soft as he remembered her being all those years ago, even though her breasts had been much smaller. _That's a perk of time, I guess,_ he mused, opening his mouth to nibble at Buggy's bottom lip. She opened her mouth as well, letting him pull at her lip, her tongue darting out to lick his. And that's when Buggy's brain turned on and she realized that she was making out with her rival and most hated (sort of) enemy.

"What are we doing!?" She ripped her mouth away from Shanks', earning herself a grumpy frown from the man. She was blushing again, breathing heavily and sitting in a man's lap, cemented to his chest. She didn't do things like this! Buggy flipped out, rolling off of Shanks and away from the bed, smacking her head again the dresser when she rolled too far. "Ow!"

"We _were_ kissing." Shanks sighed, unhappy that his lap warmer was gone. "What's wrong? We used to fool around all the time on the Captain's ship."

"Twice!" Buggy argued, rubbing her sore head. "We fooled around twice and the second time you jumped me by surprise!"

"Did I?" Shanks asked, remembering them having sex more than two times, but then again…that might've just been his over active imagination.

"Yes!" Buggy nodded and then her face fell. "I can't believe I kissed you!" She buried her head in her hands.

"And why not?" Shanks rolled onto his knees and started to crawl towards the bluenette while she backed all the way into the dresser when she noticed.

"Because it's _you_!" Buggy tried to explain, holding her hands out in front of her to stop the man when he closed in on her. Shanks face was about a half a foot from hers, her hands on his shoulders, his torso hanging over hers. She really couldn't go anywhere else now – Buggy was trapped. "What are you doing?!" She was blushing furiously now and he was just smiling at how cute she was being.

"Finishing what we started." He said smoothly, his voice dropping into a deeper tone.

"W-well, get a-away from m-me!" Her voice started breaking, her racing heart affecting every other bodily function as she started to focus on just Shanks – his booze breath ghosting against her face, his abdomen resting on her bent knees, the spike of citrus and wood in his scent, his eyes staring into hers. He'd gotten some pretty sweet scars over his left eye, making his whole appearance more rugged and dangerous, all the more arousing. All in all, Shanks was a lady killer and she would become a lady killer if he got any closer to her! (Or so she told herself.)

"No, I don't think I will." Shanks' face turned serious, his eyes boring into hers. "Buggy, I want to sleep with you."

"What…?!" She gasped, her lungs having lost all the air inside them when he said that. The bluenette squeezed her eyes closed, trying to process everything and find a rational conclusion as to why the man who ruined her life wanted to sleep with her and the only reason that she could come up with was that he was drunk and that made him bat-shit crazy. And she said so. "You're drunk and you're crazy!"

"No I'm not. At least not in the traditional sense."

"One which one-gah!" Shanks cut her off with a chuckle, leaning forward to kiss her hated nose while Buggy squeezed her eyes shut. She cracked open one eye as she felt a warmth on her nose and saw Shanks pulling away, a warm smile on his face.

"I'm crazy about you. I want you." He leaned his full weight into her tensed up legs so he could take his arm off the ground and stroke her cheek, drawing another surprised gasp out of her. He loomed in again, Buggy's arms bending to let him and gently took her lips in his own. Buggy tried to pull away for a second time, but her head was already up against the dresser, so she couldn't pull back and Shank's hand was on her jaw, controlling her movements with a firm grip. He was gently nipping at her mouth, trying to coax her to play, but Buggy wasn't biting and she pulled her lips into her mouth and refused to play back. "Aw, come on, Buggy." Shanks whined, knowing that she was stubborn. And then he got a great idea, his hand drifting down the woman's chest suddenly and gripping her left breast roughly.

"Hey-umph!" Buggy opened her mouth to chew him out for touching her _boob_ of all things and that's when Shanks kissed her, tipping his head to work around her big nose, his tongue delving into her mouth, swallowing her retort. She grumbled at him, her eyes glaring, but let him kiss her just once so he'd stop kissing her. It felt kind of nice, she had to admit, and it had been a long time since a man had last kissed her, well, kissed her like she was supposed to be kissed. She'd had to beat the men in prison off with a stick because they were all dicks, but when Shanks kissed her…it felt great. His lips were warm, his tongue playful and his hand came off her boob to drift back to her cheek, deepening the kiss and he tipped her head back a little. Buggy's own hands came around the man's neck, pulling him into her, letting the moment linger.

"Was that so bad?" Shanks asked when they parted, their faces still close to each other, their breath mingling.

"Yes, it was absolutely horrible." The bluenette replied, her voice flat. The red head chucked at her, and sat up, pulling Buggy upright with him. Shanks tapped the woman's knee with his hand, gently moving her left leg up around his hip, she moved the other one on her own and hooked her ankles together at his back. The red head's hand came up under the woman's butt to support her weight as Shanks stood, but Buggy was still a little pissy about the affair and couldn't resist making a snide remark as his hand gripped her ass. "Watch it."

"How else am I supposed to carry you?" Came the surly reply and Shanks rolled his eyes at her.

"Flashily."

"What the hell does that even mean in this situation?" Shanks turned and walked the few steps back to the bed, bending over and laying Buggy down on the pillows before catching himself on his one arm, his body hovering over hers. "But it doesn't really matter does it?" Shanks was smiling again, and Buggy could still feel his smile as his lips ghosted over neck, gently kissing her skin and sending tingles down her spine.

Buggy didn't know what to make of this situation as her former crewmate kept necking her – her head was telling her to kick him in the balls and run for the closet to hide from the horndog, but her heart was telling her the exact opposite, to let him keep kissing her because it felt good and deep inside, she knew that he would treat her right, even if he was a bastard jerkass. She was stuck in between both impulses and didn't choose either for a few minutes, just staying still and trying to work it out, but Shanks noticed that she'd stopped responding to him and was just laying there like a sack of bricks. The red head, stopped kissing Buggy's neck and looked at the woman, noting that her eyes had a faraway look in them as she stared at the ceiling, and he didn't like being ignored. This was the first time he'd seen her in nearly twenty years and she was being a dead fish. It wasn't very fun at all.

"Oi, Buggy." Hearing her name, Buggy snapped out of her mental debate and found that Shanks wasn't kissing her anymore and was staring down at her with those intense eyes of his. She got lost in them, gazing into his eyes so deeply that Shanks' question went unheard the first time. The man – now a little worried about the woman and a little upset that she was still ignoring him – balanced himself on his elbow and poked her face, digging and twisting his finger into her cheek until she responded

"What?" She asked, and irritated expression replacing the blank one that had been on her face. Buggy tried to bite at the finger drilling into her cheek, but Shanks was used to her antics and pulled it away before he lost another extremity.

"What's wrong, Buggs?" He asked a second time, sincerely looking for an answer.

"What are you talking about?" Buggy asked frostily, prickling at her nickname.

"You spaced out on me and I want to know what's on your mind." Shanks explained, leaning his weight onto Buggy's torso so that he was lying on top of her gently.

"It's nothing." Buggy blushed, too embarrassed to admit that she'd been stuck deciding between kicking him in the balls or sucking on them.

"If it was 'nothing' you wouldn't let it bother you so much." Shanks sighed. "I know how you work, so just tell me already." Buggy clammed up again, looking at everything accept Shanks' eyes now, mortified at the prospect of telling her rival what was on her mind, but Shanks wasn't backing down and just kept staring at her, waiting for an answer. Several minutes passed in silence, neither side giving in, but the man was a lot more patient than the woman and eventually Buggy caved.

"Why are you fascinated with me?" She asked, propping herself up on her elbows to even out their positions. "I'm a rival captain with a grudge against you and yet you want to sleep with me. Should we really be doing this?" Surprised, but not too surprised, by her question, Shanks thought for a moment before answering.

"You're fun, Buggy, and familiar."

"I'm familiar?" She asked, not understanding where he was going with this.

"Yeah, you're familiar, like the old crew is familiar, or the Oro Jackson – something that feels like a home."

"You _are_ crazy." Buggy gave him a look.

"No I'm not. I'm trying to be serious." Shanks sighed, rolling his eyes. "What I'm trying to say is, I won't say something stupid like "I love you" or "love me" or anything like that, but," Shanks paused, leaning into kiss Buggy's cheek gently, surprising her with his softness. "I feel at home with you. I consider us to be friends, despite your reluctance to do the same...at least let me sleep the night in my own bed with a beautiful woman."

"Beautiful, huh?" Buggy mused, raising and eyebrow at him. She leaned back onto the bed, relaxing into Shanks' many pillows again, and thought about the compliment for a minute, deciding whether or not she should accept his offer. It was scary, being wanted. The desires of another person were completely out of her hands, and yet, it was flattering. "But, should we really be doing this…?" She whispered, mostly to herself, still cautious and apprehensive about what this would entail for her and Shanks' relationship.

"Fuck yeah." Shanks said simply, chuckling at his friend. "We're pirates; we can do whatever we want."

"Fuck me." She sighed, exasperated by his childishness.

"With pleasure." Shanks captured her lips again and this time, Buggy had no qualms about kissing him back.

A/N: And that's the first part! Hope to have the second bit up by the end of this week, but we'll have to see! See you all later! ;3


	2. Clowning Around

A/N: ZareEraz here! I am so sorry that this is a long time coming, but I'm so glad that I can grant the wish of an update! Yay! Thanks for being patient and I hope the wait was worth it! Enjoy! :3

Chapter 2: Clowning Around

She'd made her decision to sleep with him, if only for the night, and she was going to enjoy it before she became unattractive to the male sex again. Her arms snaked around his back, pulling him close to her as their legs and hips slotted together, pressing close to each other. Having gotten over herself, Buggy opened her mouth to Shanks, letting him inside so they could play, their tongues sliding past each other, curling and exploring. Shanks dug his tongue around every corner of Buggy's mouth, wanting to taste all of her as his fingers ran up her scalp to her pony tail, yanking on the tie until it started to come free, letting her long hair roll down onto the pillows in luscious waves.

Shanks had always loved Buggy's hair, and had found himself staring at her low pony tails when they were young, watching them sway back and forth under her beanie cap as she swabbed the deck or when she practiced fighting with her daggers. It was much longer now than it had been, and wavier still than in her younger years, but it was still just as blue and just as soft to the touch as it was strewn across the pillows. The man tangled his fingers into the woman's hair against her scalp, pulling ever so slightly to get her to turn her head just a hair to the left – her nose was almost poking him in the eye. Buggy's head moved just enough that her nose was in a good place as they kissed, their tongues switching from her mouth to his in the process and Shanks let the bluenette explore his mouth next, pressing his chest into hers. He stroked her hair and combed his fingers through it as Buggy's hands came up and glued themselves to his head, her fingers weaving into his trademark hair as he pressed back against his weight on her torso.

Shanks growled in appreciation, liking the way the woman moved against him, and started to undulate his hips softly, letting her feel his growing hardness on her crotch before pulling back and pressing in again. Buggy shuddered underneath him, her body heating up as she felt Shanks react to her so quickly, his erection digging into her pelvis slowly, oh so slowly. They still had their clothes on, but the feel fabric and flesh rubbing against one another was starting to make her hot, and Shanks hadn't even done that much to her yet! But he was about to.

His hand drifted back down to her chest, sliding in the V of her borrowed shirt and cupped the woman's bare breast and drawing a surprised noise out of the bluenette. Shanks disconnected their lips, resting his forehead on Buggy's and stared at her face. Her eyes were squeezed shut, her face flushed in embarrassment or surprise or both, her teeth biting her bottom lip. She was so cute when she was flustered. Shanks smiled and gently squeezed her huge breast again, his pointer finger blindly moving around until he found the peak of her hardening nipple, pressing into that little nub softly. Buggy's breath hitched, her bitten lip holding back her next moan as Shanks started to toy with her, tingles running down her skin and towards her stomach. Having found her nipple, the red head pinched it lightly in between his thumb and index finger, starting to roll it gently and see if Buggy still liked it that way. She had, way back, and he hoped she still did. He needn't have worried, she did, her breath hitched again, her chest trying to push against his hands harder and pull away because of the sudden pleasure.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" He asked, watching her blush deepen on her cheeks. Buggy cracked her eyes open, seeing Shanks looking at her for a moment before his eyes slid to her chest, watching his hands under her shirt. "Since a man touched you like this?" And by "this" he meant letting go of her nipple and palming her breast roughly, moving it around and then letting it bounce back into place as he watched with muted perverseness.

"What are you going to do about it? Don't get too cocky just because it has." Buggy snarled, her ferocity undermined by a gasp when the man pulled the neckline of her shirt down, letting her breast pop out of the fabric and into the open air.

"What am I going to do about it?" Shanks repeated her question, his voice deepening. "I'm going to make this the best damn fuck you've had in years." That line had Buggy melting away, her body flushing hot of its own violation, her breath unable to pass in and out of her lungs smoothly, her hands trembling against Shanks' neck. She swallowed heavily, refusing to look him in the eye and instead trained her gaze on the V of bare chest she could see underneath his shirt. She was stuck again, stuck between being extremely turned on by his confidence and being completely pissed that he was _that_ confident that he could please her so easily. So she went with both.

"You'd better," Buggy's hot gaze snapped up to Shanks' and she pinched the red head's cheek, pulling his skin harshly. "Otherwise, I'll Chop Chop your dick off and you won't get a second chance."

"Ooooo, scary!~" Shanks teased, nuzzling the woman's neck, licking at her skin and causing her to tighten her grip on his neck with her remaining arm. Buggy tipped her head back so that he could kiss her better, liking his warm lips on her throat, his scraggly beard scratching at her skin roughly in contrast. The hand she'd used to pinch his cheek came back to his shoulder, gripping the fabric of the black cape he always seemed to wear and Buggy's curiosity was piqued because she had noticed something about Shanks that was vastly different from the last time they'd met at Captain Roger's execution.

"Take of the damn cape off already." Buggy huffed, grabbing the offending cloth and ripping it off of his shoulders before throwing it onto the floor. And that's when she saw something she'd suspected since Shanks had shown up at Marineford and it was something quite simple actually – Shanks used to wield his sword left-handed, she'd seen it so many times in battle over the years they were apprentices that she couldn't forget that annoying fact – but at Navy Headquarters…he'd drawn his sword with his right hand, his left arm mysteriously absent. As the cape was thrown away, Buggy stared at the empty left sleeve of Shanks' shirt, the fabric knotted up against his stump so it wouldn't get in the way, confirming her suspicions. The woman's hand moved on its own, starting at his collarbone and feeling down around the side until her palm hit the end of his arm. Shanks stopped kissing her neck and watched, his face still close to her body. Buggy was looking at his missing arm with an unreadable look, her eyes full of emotion that he couldn't put a label on. Her fingers were trembling as she pulled at the fabric of his shirt, yanking his stump out of the V of his collar until his whole shoulder was bare. And then she just looked.

Many years had passed since the wound had been received, but the scaring was still horrible to look at, but almost beautiful in a way as well. The skin of Shanks' stump was a little discolored and jagged, much like the scars on his face (which she was also in the dark about), the closest thing she could think if it looking similar to was a fire, a fire that endlessly licked at his arm.

Shanks was quiet as she looked, her fingers gently touching his skin, the scars and the clean line of his stitches after he'd been sewn up. The man's heart was beating fast as she explored his injury, even if his face was calm. It wasn't like other women hadn't touched him there – they all had at some point while he paid for their services – but it was something about Buggy being the one touching him now that had him nervous and excited at the same time. He had one of those stuck moments right then – stuck between being confident in his body as he always had and then stuck fearing that she'd be turned off and repulsed by his lack. It was a frightening prospect, being at the mercy of another's opinion of you for intimacy. He would back off if she was uncomfortable with him, he knew he would, but he'd be so disappointed and his ego would definitely take a blow. It was one thing to impress prostitutes with his status and chalk up his missing arm as a bet on the future and a testament of his strength – they hadn't know him any other way – but it was another to have a woman who knew him so well for so long (no matter how childish she did act around him now) see him like this, to see him incomplete physically and hope that nothing significant had changed. The moment of silence dragged on, stringing out the man's fear unbearably as he waited for his lover to judge him.

Buggy was in a strange sort of awe in that moment, something inside her sad and longing for the Shanks she had known twenty years ago, but something else was wondering at Shanks ability to command a part of the greatest sea in the world while missing an arm. That would devastate most men, but not Shanks. He had an indomitable spirit that Buggy had pitted herself against many times in her youth and he'd obviously used that damnable trait of his to overcome this injury. It was damn annoying to see that she was so petty in comparison to this, arguing and posturing with him when he was obviously her better. But she'd never admit that, EVER. Without even knowing why she did it, Buggy sat up, taking Shanks with her and kissed his stump, gently pressing her lips against his skin, her hand tightening its grip as it came around his back to grip the meaty part of his neck where it met his shoulder. She heard him stop breathing and she peeked up at his face to see him dumbstruck, his eyes wide and mouth slightly open as she pulled away from him.

"You're a dumbass for letting yourself get this badly injured." Buggy whispered, some of her cocky self coming back.

"I'm not like you, I can be cut." Shanks replied, his voice terribly serious, still waiting for Buggy to show him how she felt about it.

"How can you be so strong even after this?" She asked, her hand still gently holding the end of his arm. "Do you regret losing it?"

"I made a bet on the future." Shanks explained, smiling fondly at the memory of a little Luffy crying into his chest, so small and so scared after his life had been threatened. That kid had come far in the ten years they'd been apart, and he would only get stronger as time passed. He had no regrets about saving Luffy, but there was one thing that sucked…"The only thing I regret about it is that now, I can't hold you with both of my arms, can't cup your face with both hands. That's the only thing I wish I could do."

"I could give you another hand," Buggy suggested, raising one blue eyebrow at him, detaching her arm from the bicep down and waving it at him. "But it would feel really weird to touch my own face like that." Shanks burst into laughter, his chuckles shaking his body and the bed. Buggy reattached her arm and lightly smacked the man for making fun of her. "I was being serious…kind of." She still didn't really want to admit that she would agree to help Shanks, even though she just had.

"Buggy, you're amazing!" Shanks said before kissing the woman deeply again.

"I know I am but what about me is amazing?" The bluenette asked after they'd parted again, flustered by the kiss and wanting him to praise her more.

"I was worried you'd be disgusted by my arm actually, I hadn't really thought about it beforehand." He shrugged bashfully, returning to the more easy-going Shanks he was.

"I'm not allowed to judge people with missing body parts - my whole body comes apart, flies around and can be shrunk if pieces go missing." Buggy shrugged. "Besides, it makes you look like that much more of a badass-" The woman realized what she had said and clapped a hand over her mouth, eyes wide in mortification at complimenting her frenemy. Shanks gave her a huge grin, smiling at the red blush extending from Buggy's hairline down to her chest, thinking it was so cute that she was so flustered. And while looking at said blush, the red head realized that he'd been neglecting something down by her chest-blush that was hanging out of her shirt. Not missing a beat, the man ducked down and plastered his mouth to Buggy's bare breast, startling her and sending them falling back onto the bed.

"Ah! Shanks!" Buggy gripped his back as he assaulted her nipple, his tongue pressing and rolling around and around her peak, his teeth scraping gently against her. He was laughing again as she gasped, the vibrations making her even more breathless at the sudden attention. The stretched collar of her borrowed shirt bit into her skin in the bottom crease of her boob, the fabric strained and pulling on her.

"Mmm." Shanks hummed, pulling his mouth a little off of her, his tongue still pressing down onto her nipple, his breath hitting her wet skin and making her nipple that much more erect. He looked up at the woman, watching her every move as he teased her, wanting to see more of her, wanting to see her come undone under his touch. And that's when something stood out to him. Buggy wasn't wearing the clothes she'd stolen off of a Marine ship, nor was she wearing her regular clothes or her prison clothes either. She was wearing someone else's clothes.

"Buggy?" Shanks asked as he grabbed the hem of the woman's sleeping shirt and tugged it up, clumsily pulling it up her body while she was still lying down. She stretched her arms above her head and lifted her body up a little to make it easier before the shirt popped off her head, letting her long, blue hair flop back down over her shoulders and ample chest.

"What?" She barked, blushing as she lay half naked on the bed.

"Whose shirt were you wearing?"

"One of you men's. Benn's, I think. Why does it matter?!" She huffed.

"You're only wearing mine from now on." Shanks ordered softly, his lips latching onto her neck, licking and biting lightly, sending shivers up her spine once again.

"That's a little overbearing for a woman who's not even on your crew," She argued half-heartedly, her hands drifting to his head, tangling in his red hair as his lips worked their way down to her collarbone and then to her breasts again, licking at her skin hotly. "And besides, you're the one who sent them in the first place." She grumbled.

"I didn't think about whose clothes you would be wearing. Stupid me." He tossed the offending shirt on the ground, quickly followed by his own shirt (expertly pulled off with one hand).

"You are stupid, you bastard."

"Now that's not very nice." Shanks pushed Buggy's legs apart a little so he could settle his chest onto her stomach and his stomach on her pelvis, getting comfortable. "Now," he started again, "what do you want me to do to you?"

"What?" Buggy was so confused. Didn't Shanks want this? Why would he ask what she wanted? He was the one running this circus!

"What do you want me to do to you?" He repeated, punctuating each word and staring into her eyes deeply. "What will make you feel good, Buggy?"

"Me…? What I want…?" She whispered. She'd been with few men in her life and none of them had cared what she'd wanted…only what they wanted had mattered. And that was fine, that was the way it had been. Buggy hadn't cared that those men were just using her, just as she was using them. It was mutual, and quick and dirty. But now…but now she was in a position where a man, a man who cared for her (even if he was annoying and arrogant), wanted to please her. This was mutual too, because Buggy found herself wanting to please him…just the tiniest bit.

"Well…what do you want to do to me?" Buggy asked, slightly nervous, her eyes holding a mischievous glint. Shanks looked up at her for a moment, taking in the sight of the half-naked woman, her radiant blue hair falling across her shoulders and bare breasts, barely hiding her supple flesh, and thought for a moment, heat rising in his body.

"Well…I want to touch you…kiss you…here," Shanks answered, he shifted backwards, resting his butt on his heels. His hand went down in between their bodies and in between Buggy's legs. He touched bluenette's crotch gently, cupping her heat and pressing into it. Buggy's breath hitched, making her whole upper body jump in surprise – it was cute. Shanks chuckled and gave her a little rub, gently palming her sex through her pants and softly moving his hand up and down. He was testing to see just how sensitive she was – it had been ten years after all - and he wasn't disappointed. Buggy instantly started to hump his hand, undulating her hips against his fingers, seeking pleasure.

"Oh…Shanks…That's what I want!" She moaned, her hands gripping the bed sheets harshly.

"Does that feel good?" He purred, bending down to kiss her stomach. The action caused her to jump a little, pressing herself into his hand roughly.

"Ah! Yes!" She gasped, embarrassed that she was this wound up and he hadn't even taken her pants off yet! "Touch me!"

"As you wish." Shanks growled, his hand working at the button of her borrowed pants. He got it undone with a practiced, one-handed flick and started pulling on them. Buggy lifted her hips and then her legs as he dragged the pants off of her, followed quickly by her underwear. Buggy sat up unexpectedly and reached for the redhead's shirt, yanking it off him quickly, running her nails down his muscled chest and abs before laying back again, this time with her feet on the bed.

The sight Shanks saw was dazzling to him. Buggy was blushing again, half of her face buried in a pillow, her right on underneath the cushion and pulling it closer. Her hair splayed outwards from her head, several pieces also falling across her voluptuous chest. Then his eyes slid down her flat stomach to her crotch, framed perfectly by her spread legs and a little tuft of blue hair. He smiled, taking another moment to drink in the sight of his Buggs. The pause however, made Buggy mad.

"Quit staring!" She snapped, her blush deepening because she knew that Shanks was hungrily eating her up with his eyes. He was the only man who'd ever stopped to study her; most of the others had just started fucking her or pushed her head down to their dicks. But Shanks…clearly he was different.

"How can I not? You're so beautiful. Just let me look at you, my treasure." The man replied, leaning over, settling in between her legs and kissing her inner thigh. Buggy's skin tingled where he kissed her and she felt herself getting wetter the closer he got to her crotch.

"A person can't be a treasure, dumbass." She mumbled. Treasure was things that were shiny and expensive, like money and gems. A person wasn't shiny…but on second thought…they could be expensive…Buggy's thoughts were interrupted again by Shanks expertly licking a long swath up her sex, his right arm wrapping around the woman's thigh so that she didn't jump right out of the bed as her pleasure hit her. _Oh, god! He tongue feels so good!_ The bluenette moaned as he kissed her and suckled her folds. She was wiggling as heat blossomed in her sex, her wetness become more profound and hungrier.

Suddenly, she had a horrifying though and the woman shot one of her hands out to the door, blearily opening her pleasure-filled eyes to spot the lock. She flicked it and heard a satisfying click.

"What's going on?" Shanks asked, glancing up from his work to see what his lover was doing. Buggy blushed, remember just how much she liked the sight of Shanks in between her legs.

"I didn't want uninvited guests." She stated, her hand reattaching itself to her wrist. The redhead gave her a bit of a surprised look.

"Well, that's convenient." He said, noting just how useful detaching body parts could be. He'd never have to get up for a beer ever again. Before Buggy could say anything else though, he went right back to work. She squealed as his tongue snaked into her body, shoving itself up inside her as far as it could go, wiggling around. Buggy started fucking Shank's face, pushing her hips into his tongue instinctually.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god!" She chanted, starting to lose her control already as the man teased her. Shanks continued to lick her, suck her and toy with her, even starting to slid his fingers inside her and stretch her out. Buggy groaned as something bigger than his tongue entered her body, but even if the pressure was uncomfortable at first, she knew that it would fade and thrust against his fingers. Besides, she was going to want something even bigger in a minute. And she suspected that Shanks had only grown since the last time they'd had sex. Just the thought of ramming herself on his length was flashy enough that she nearly leapt up and yanked off his shorts herself. But she got distracted when Shanks' tongue started playing with her clit, sending short bursts of heat throughout her body. She wasn't going to last much longer if he kept it up. She could feel her orgasm creeping up on her quickly. Her hand flew to Shanks's hair and she yanked on it, trying to pull him away.

"What's wrong?" Shanks asked, still thrusting his fingers in and out of her steadily.

"I'm…I'm gonna cum…" The bluenette breathed, her core squeezing down on his fingers.

"That's wonderful," Shanks purred, giving her clit another lick. His fingers started moving faster, wanting to see her release.

"But-but we haven't fucked-ed yet-ah!" The woman could barely get a sentence out as she felt her orgasm start. She moaned wordlessly, her body convulsing as she came. She clenched violently around Shank's fingers, pulsing wildly, her back arching pleasingly. Her lover just watched the spectacle unfold in front of him as Buggy rode out her release. She was every bit as beautiful as she had been twenty years ago and as she settle back down into the bed, he removed his fingers and licked them clean.

"You taste good." He purred, loving the feel of her juices on his fingers and in his mouth. Buggy was boneless beneath him as he crawled back up her body, kissing her lips softly. "Oh, Buggs…we have all night to play. I'm going to make you cum more than once." He smiled happily. Buggy's eyes cracked open, glazed over in lust. Shanks kissed her cheek, loving the look on her face. "You just keep cumming for me, okay?"

"I'll do what I want." She retorted, but the normal malice in her voice completely gone.

"And what I want too, right?" He teased. The bluenette just rolled her eyes at him. "Now…how about you do something for me?" Shanks wiggled his eyebrows.

"What…is it…?" Buggy asked tentatively, only getting a smile in answer as Shanks sat up again hand drifted to his belt buckle.

…

"The captain's been gone a long time." Yasopp commented over his hand of cards. There were five empty bottles next to his seat, empty of the booze they'd once held. "It doesn't take that long to get a pair of shorts."

"I bet Buggy spotted him." Lucky Roo replied, looking over his hand as he ate another hunk of meat. "She probably killed him because she thought he was peeping."

"Or they had sex." Benn commented, tossing down a card, knowing how smooth his captain could be with the ladies. The three men thought about the options for a moment, mulling over what could've happened in the captain's quarters. Suddenly, there was a yelp from said quarters that was just loud enough for them to hear it if they were paying attention, but not loud enough to interrupt the party or alert the rest of the crew.

"Ow! Buggy! Why do you have to bite so hard!?" It was Shank's voice. Benn, Lucky Roo and Yasopp looked at each other for another moment, debating on if the man was being bitten to death or if he was having a good time. A quiet moment passed before they shrugged.

"Both." They agreed, focusing all their attention back onto the game at hand. They were talking about Buggy the Clown after all. If there was one person she could be vicious to, it was their captain.

…

"Oh, Buggy, you look so beautiful right now." Shanks sighed, watching as the woman he loved sucked his dick. She was kneeling on the ground in front of him, both hands on his erection, her loud mouth stretched around his length. His hand was tangled in her hair as he petted and pulled on her scalp. Buggy didn't have him in her mouth very deep (she hadn't had a lot of practice with blow jobs lately), but her hot mouth was delicious anyway. Anything Buggy could give him was wonderful. The woman let him slid out of her mouth, tongue dragging up the backside of his cock as she took a moment to breathe.

"Me sucking your cock is beautiful?" She asked, glaring up at him. "That is not the word I would use.

"The word you would use is 'flashy,'" the redhead concluded.

"Yes, flashy." She agreed. "I could call it flashy." She flicked her tongue out and tasted him again, Shanks was bigger than she remembered him being, but then again, they were teenagers the last time she'd seen him naked. Frankly, she couldn't wait to have him inside her, but she also liked sucking on him…it was satisfying to see him lose it for once. She'd given him a hard time though, biting him unnecessarily, but she couldn't deny him pleasure any longer. Besides…she was ready to go again.

"Well, you're so flashy right now." Shanks gently bucked his hips towards her mouth again, until she got the hint and licked him again.

"Sorry I can't take more of you." She apologized the next time she came up for air.

"Don't worry about going deep. You're doing just fine." The redhead smiled at her, stroking her hair lovingly. "Are you ready?" He asked, getting impatient to have Buggy writhing under him again.

"Are you, old man?" She snarked, grinning like the clown she was. Shanks batted her on the head.

"I'm not that old, old lady." He teased back. Buggy stood up and placed a kiss on his lips, her mouth still red from sucking on him. Her hand gave his shaft a few firm pumps and the man hissed, stopping her before she could do it again. "If you keep that up, I will cum."

"Then I guess we'd better hurry up then." Buggy winked and flounced back to the bed, her hair floating behind her alluringly. Shanks reached out and grabbed her waist, pulling her back into him suddenly. Buggy lost her balance and had to grab onto the bed to stop her fall and when she had, she found that her lover was thrusting against her, his erection sliding in between her ass. He had felt hot in her mouth, but on her bare skin he felt like fire. She groaned, wanting him inside her.

"Oh…" She whined, but then a very important question popped into her head, prompted by the one hand on her hip. "Uh…how are we going to do this?" She blushed, embarrassed that she had to ask. "I've only ever had sex on my back but with your arm…" Her blush grew deeper. All of a suddenly, Shanks was leaning over her, his arm wrapping around her waist and he started to nuzzle her neck.

"Oh, you are so cute!~" He chuckled lightly.

"Stop that!" Buggy felt like a small dog being suffocated by its owner's love as she tried to push his head off of her. "It was a serious question!"

"Well, we could do it like this." Shanks said, indicating that he could take her in the position they were in. He adjusted his cock and let it rub down under her. Buggy twitched, her breath picking up as she pushed back onto him.

"Uh…I…uh…" She sputtered, trying to make up her mind.

"I'd really like to see the expression on your face when you lose it, anyway." Shanks continued. His know-it-all tone ticked the bluenette off.

"Don't get so cocky!" She snarled, breaking out of his arms and turned around to glare at him. Taking everything in stride, Shanks softly shoved her shoulder, causing the woman to tip backwards into the bed, her hair falling around her and her breasts bouncing up and down as she hit the mattress.

"Oof!" Buggy's breath rushed out of her, but Shanks was kissing her again and she didn't have time to snap at him again for the treatment. When they broke for air, he got the first word out.

"We can do it like this by just letting your legs hang off the bed while I stand. Or…" He wiggled his eyebrows again. "…I could lay down and you could ride me, Buggs. I'd like that. " Buggy's brain imagined her sitting on top of him, straddling his hips and wantonly bouncing up and down and she blushed again, completely embarrassed at the thought.

"No! Not that one! This is fine!" She sputtered quickly. Redhaired Shanks chuckled at her bashfulness.

"Okay, you win. But I do want to see you ride me one of these times." He kissed her cheek chastely, positioning himself in front of his lover, his hand guiding her left leg to hook around his right hip.

"Don't hold your breath." She muttered, throwing her other leg up and crossing her ankles. Shanks guided his erection to Buggy's entrance, and barely pushed in. He heard the woman suck in her breath.

"What was that about not holding breath?" He chuckled. Buggy sat up and smacked his head for that one. She did not like being teased. "Oooo, rough play. I like that in a woman." He smiled saucily at her and kissed her neck, licking her skin.

"Oh, I'll give you rough play." She growling, just itching to get him off guard. Buggy's hands grabbed his ass, one cheek in each, and pushed herself up a little as she shoved Shanks inside her unexpectedly. He slid in easily, filling her up until he couldn't go any further. Shanks groaned, resting on the woman heavily as he was taken off guard, her hands wrapping around his neck to hold herself up. Buggy was so warm and wet around him, and to be encased like that suddenly had him scrambling to hold it together. He couldn't cum just yet, not until she was screaming his name. He was going to do this gently, but Buggy clearly wanted to do things her way. And her way seemed to involve a lot of hissing.

"Buggs, you okay?" Shanks asked quickly, leaning back to look at her face. His hand cupped her cheek, tipping her head up so he could see how she was doing. Buggy's eyes were squeezed shut and her legs were tight around his hips. She was clearly in some pain from the sudden move, but she wasn't letting the redhead back out of her.

"I'm fine." She groaned. A light sheen of sweat had broken out on her skin, but it only made her that much more beautiful to the man. "You're big," she huffed, finally cracking one eye open. She was panting with exertion, but her body was loosening around him fairly quickly.

"Maybe you're just deliciously tight," Shanks countered, taking the opportunity to thrust into to emphasize his point. Buggy gasped and then moaned, letting the sexy noises fall from her lips. She didn't even try to reply, but just bucked against him sloppily. Shanks chuckled, knowing what she wanted, and carefully got her to let go of him before helping her lay back on the bed. "Mmmmm…you are." He hummed, placing his hand on her hip and starting a steady rhythm.

Buggy was so full. Shanks filled her up so perfectly and that little bit of pain that she'd put herself through to get him inside her was soooooo worth it. He was hot, and hard and felt so good inside her. Thrusting in and out, Shanks started at a pace that left her breathless. It had been so long…so long since she'd let someone do this and far longer for someone to actually care about her while fucking her.

"Ah…oh…ah!" Buggy couldn't even speak, she felt so good. All she could do was grab Shanks' wrist and pull it up to her mouth, kissing the palm of his hand before placing it on her breast. He squeezed her breast and gave her a rough thrust in return, earning himself a choked moan. But she still hadn't said the one thing that Shanks wanted to hear. Looks like he'd have to drag it out of her.

The redhead shifted, pushing his left leg up and under Buggy's ass, his knee forcing her hips up, creating an even deeper angle, he rested his hand on the bed to keep his balance, after pulling the woman's hip to scoot her closer. Buggy yelped, surprised that Shanks slipped even deeper into her.

"Buggy, you'll have to stable yourself," Shanks said. "I can't do it for you." His arm was already occupied with holding up his body. Buggy nodded and pushed her hands into the bed by her sides, taking some of the weight off of the man's leg and holding it for her. "Thanks."

"Mmm hmmm," She nodded her head a few times and then went back to moaning as Shanks picked up the pace. It became brutal quickly as his cock thrust in and out of her body. He was sliding so perfectly, and Buggy felt so good. She started to breathe something softly as her second orgasm grew. Shanks was listening to her, but couldn't figure out what it was. But he changed his thrusts and made them shorter, harder, keeping most of his cock inside her body. Buggy gasped, her voice growing louder. She was close, he could tell. He wanted her to cum all over him, he wanted to please his Buggy, give her everything he could. Her body started to pulse around him and Buggy finally gave the redhead what he wanted.

"Shanks…Shanks…Shanks! Ah, oh, ah!" She was calling his name, moaning it as she was fucked, gasping it when he hit a sensitive spot and then all that was left was for her to scream it as she released. He did have to wait too long.

"Cum for me, Buggs. Come on…hurry…cum for me!" He moaned, feeling his cock tighten and his balls become heavy. He wasn't going to last much longer in her heat. "Buggy…" He hissed, knowing that he was going to come in the next few moments. He picked up the pace again, slamming into her, pushing himself as hard as he could.

Buggy couldn't take it anymore. It felt too good, she was so full and Shanks was perfect. His cock was pounding into her, pleasing her and his words were so tender. He wanted her to cum before he did, he wanted her to be satisfied. Just the thought of that kindness, coupled with his powerful strokes, sent her over the edge.

"SHANKS!" She shouted, cumming violently. Her body pulsed again for the second time that night, but this release was nothing like the first. This was more powerful, it slammed through her body and ended in a burst of wetness and writhing that she couldn't control. She cried out his name over and over, never wanting this moment to end. And then she felt him cum after a few more thrusts, calling out her name as his seed flowed into her. It felt delicious and Buggy moaned hoarsely as she was filled. Shanks' lips were on hers, his hand on her breast, her hands on his back, in his hair. They were a tangle of limbs and fevered kissing as they both rode out their orgasms, neither wanting to let go. Shanks softened and slipped out of Buggy's body, and let their combined juices slip out.

"Oh!" Buggy yelped, surprised by the sheer amount of cum that was flowing out of her body. She looked as embarrassed as she felt, realizing they had just created quite the mess. Shanks laughed at her expression and kissed her sweetly.

"That's what satisfied looks like." He whispered, stroking her hair. "Are you satisfied?"

"Well…" The normal Buggy wouldn't have given him the satisfaction of knowing that she'd been please, but since they just did like… _everything_ …she supposed that she could give it to him, just this once. "Yes. I guess I don't have to cut off your dick after all." Buggy wouldn't look him in the eye, still embarrassed.

"Good." Shanks grinned and gave her a small peck on the forehead before nudging her to scoot back onto the bed. They both lay down, settling into the sheet, and letting themselves rest after their fun in bed. "Because if I didn't have it, I wouldn't be able to make love to you again."

"What makes you think you're doing it again?" The bluenette quipped. The redhead raise one eyebrow at her and then quickly sat up and shoved his fingers back inside her body. Buggy yelped and moaned at the same time, wiggling onto his fingers and she instinctively started to fuck again.

"You're telling me that I'm going to again." He teased, leaning down and kissing one nipple and then the other. Buggy pouted, refusing to answer because she'd been caught and Shanks just laughed again, lying back down. They rested in silence for a while before Shanks spoke again.

"Hey, Buggy." Shanks said softly, rousing himself from beside his old crewmate. He rolled onto his right side and propped up his head on his arm, looking at the naked woman beside him.

"Hm?" Buggy replied, refusing to look him in the eyes. If she did that, she'd fall under his spell again, and perhaps…she might not find the will to leave his ship after all.

"Why don't you become my woman?" He asked, his steady gaze making her hot.

Had she not been so stubborn, so prideful and so set in her ways to mostly hate the man next to her, Buggy might've considered the offer. She might've liked being with Shanks, on his crew, sharing in his adventures and power, being loved by him as much as she was able to get…but that wasn't the life she'd wanted for herself. She was a proud woman who had ambitions of her own – a lot of them involving untold amounts of treasure – she wasn't content to be someone else's woman, to be tied down by their dreams in place of her own. If she was different, or if he was, they might've been able to have a relationship that involved more than arguing, friendly teasing and the occasional bout of sex. Down at its core…nothing they could have as the way they were now would ever work for long. She already knew the answer. Buggy sighed and then rolled her eyes, as if she was irritated by the comment, falling back on her false bravado like she always did.

"I can't believe I'm going to quote an ass like you, but you said it best back when we were on Captain Roger's ship," Buggy's voice shifted into a higher pitched version of Shanks' timber, imitating him and mocking him at the same time, "'We've got completely different outlooks on life. So I just think we should follow our own paths – that's what pirates do.' You sounded like such a know-it all." The woman's voice returned to normal as she tsked at her once-in-a-while lover.

"You don't say?" Shanks smiled, knowing exactly the night she was talking about, the one where they'd plundered the Devil Fruit that she'd ended up eating and then nearly drowning because of it the next night. "I didn't think that you'd remember that. That's sweet." He teased.

"Well you were so annoying that it stuck in my head!" Buggy was blushing again, embarrassed at having been called out.

"That's fine, I guess." Shanks said with a smile, pulling Buggy into him closer so that could snuggle. "You do your thing, I'll do mine and I know we'll meet up in the future again." Buggy listened to his words, hearing the same inspiring romanticism that she'd always known – even if it did tick her off sometimes. "But can you at least promise me that we'll be friends when we meet again?"

"Friends?" The woman scoffed, resting her head on the man's chest. "We're not friends." She refused to be his friend because that bastard had ruined her life – she'd never forgive him for making her swallow a Devil Fruit and that was that. But…she did have to admit that he was a little nice to be around…just a little.

"You're right, we're not friends." Shanks nodded. Buggy's head snapped up to stared at him in shock, but Shanks seemed fine to admit that they weren't friends (which was completely contrary to what he'd been saying for twenty plus years). "We're lovers."

"NO WE ARE NOT!"

"Aw, come on! Can't we be lovers?" Shanks whined, giving her puppy dog eyes. "Please?" He jumped on her like a giddy school boy and started touching her everywhere. "Just be mine, Buggs!"

"Get off of me!" She snarled, and then Shanks found a ticklish spot on her stomach and she giggled uncontrollably. "Stop it! S-s-stop it! Haha! Shanks!" The redhead continued for a few moments more before sweeping the bluenette into a breathless kiss, wrapping his arm around her and rolling himself onto his left side. Buggy rolled with him and he wedged his stump under the pillow and her head. Wanna know the one good thing about losing an arm? He could lay with a woman and spoon her without having to worry where it went, and it never fell asleep due to lack of blood flow. Small perks. Buggy snuggled into his chest, wrapping her legs around his and kissing his chest a few times.

"I'll never be fully yours," she said softly, "but you can try, if you want."

"Oh, I intend too." Shanks agreed to the challenge, squeezing her a little closer. "No matter how much trouble you are."

A/N: I hope you enjoyed that! I'll have a little epilogue here in a bit! See ya!


	3. Aftermath

A/N: Here's the last bit to this lovely fic! I hope you enjoyed reading this one as much as I enjoyed writing it! Stay tunes for more BuggyxShanks! :3

Epilogue: Aftermath

Morning came all too fast, drenching the captain's quarters in light as it filtered in through the windows. Buggy hadn't closed the curtains from her sleepless evening the night before and now the dawn was staring her in the face, waking up the woman in one of the most unpleasant ways possible. The bluentte blinked quickly as the light stabbed her eyes and grabbed a pillow to squash onto her face. She groaned in discomfort and annoyance of being woken up in such a manner. What made the whole experience marginally better was that Shanks was still konked out on her right side, his head resting on her chest, his legs wrapped around hers like she was a pillow, his one arm draped across her hips. His face was slack as he slept, his mouth slightly open and snoring, his red hair still looking perfectly messy as it always did. Buggy sighed, knowing that her wavy blue locks were and absolute mess after all the hair tugging he'd done to her scalp while they were making love. Buggy tried to remember just how many rounds they'd done through the night, but gave up after four.

That was when she felt Shanks shifting next to her. She peeked out from under her pillow, watching the man. The bluenette's movements must've disturbed his sleep because he blinked his eyes owlishly as he look at her.

"Morning," Shanks yawned, staring at the naked woman just lounging on his bed, a pillow over most of her face. She seemed a lot softer in the morning, her tough as nails exterior not quite in place yet, so the grunt he received in answer was less rude than it would've been at any other time. The red head blinked as a ray of sunlight crossed over his eyes. "Damn, that light's bright."

"Oh really?" The bluenette replied facetiously from under her pillow, her normal personality coming back quicker than Shanks wanted. _So much for being less prickly._ In an attempt to get her to loosen up again, the man ran his hand across her stomach, stroking her bare skin and kissing the swell of her breast while wandering his hand down in between her legs. His fingers began to stroke her again, gently caressing the core of her passion, easing into her warmth. Startled by his ministrations, Buggy reacted unconsciously, being guarded about her body now that the sun was up.

"Hands off! Ow!" Buggy sat up unexpectedly, knocking Shanks off of her and finding out just how banged up she was from the previous night. "Owwwww…" Buggy hissed, starting to get up from the bed. Her whole body was starting to ache from having sex the night before, her muscles and bones not used to moving how she had and that didn't even compare to the soreness inside her body. She stood up gingerly, feeling pain deep inside herself and deciding that it wasn't worth it to get up. The woman flopped back onto the bed and groaned again, curling up into a ball, her hand in between her legs to put pressure on her pain.

"Sore?"

"What do you think?" Buggy hissed again, cracking one eye open to glare at the cause of her soreness. "If I was okay do you think that I'd be cursing your dick and my stupidity for letting you stick it up me?!"

"Sorry, stupid question." Shanks smiled, chuckling at Buggy's bad mood. He remembered her being this difficult in the morning when they were apprentices on Captain Roger's ship, and it was endearing to know that she was still the same in that aspect. Shanks, sat up and wiggled his arm under the woman's back, wrapping it about her shoulders and using his brute strength, to yank her back onto the bed fully, dropping her right onto his bare chest, where she belonged.

"What was that for!?" Buggy snapped, almost instantly molding herself to the man's body unconsciously, arms and legs hugging him on either side.

"There's no need to get up before noon. Let's lie together." Shanks replied, knowing that his crew wouldn't disturb them until that time at least. They all knew that he was a late sleeper.

"You're a lazy bastard, the same as you always were." Buggy yawned, not giving a damn about sleeping in for once. She grabbed the messed up blankets of Shanks' bed and drew them over both their bodies, snuggling into the warmth of the covers and the man beside her. Shank's hand rubbed her back, soothing her as he worked out a couple knots in her muscles. His ministrations continued down her back until his fingers caressed her ass before resting in the dip of her spine. They laid in silence for a few moments before Shanks spoke up.

"Oi, Buggs."

"Don't call me that." She growled softly.

"Can you grab the curtains? It's bright." Shanks said with a smile, knowing that Buggy was going to get mad at him for making her work.

"Just get them yourself!" She grumbled.

"But I have to get up to close them, you don't." He argued back lightly. The woman huffed, seeing his point and not liking it (but she'd lose her pillow if he moved) and detached her hand, making it fly over to the curtains and yanking them shut so the room was cloaked in shadows again.

"That's handy, isn't it?" Shanks laughed boisterously, shaking the entire bed.

"You can take your puns and shove them up your ass."

"I'd rather shove them up yours, if you're into that sort of thing." The red head wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, staring into the heated glare of his lover.

"I'll cut off your dick if you even try to do that." She threatened, a satanic glare in her eyes.

"Okay, okay, okay! I won't!" He was still laughing at Buggy's face, but when her detached hand came back and slapped him in the face, he shut up just to make her feel like she'd won.

They would never change, would they? And that was alright by his book. Buggy wouldn't be fun to tease otherwise. Buggy snuggled into his chest, listening to the solid sound of his heartbeat against her ear. Shanks went back to caressing every square inch he could get a hold of and Buggy smiled as she felt his lips against her hair. She placed her lips against his chest and then worked her way up, feeling his pulse against her tongue as she nibbled on his neck.

"Mmmm…that's good," the redhead sighed, his fingers grazing the back of her neck. Buggy shivered in pleasure as he touched her there and gave him a soft moan to voice delight. She gently bit the muscle connecting his shoulder and neck and was please when he groaned in response. It was good to have him under her thumb every once in a while. However, her upper hand didn't last long as she felt Shanks' erection press up against her bottom. _He's hard again?!_ Buggy make a small noise as his hips started gently pressing into her butt cheeks, the man's hard on rubbing against the crack of her ass.

"Shaaannnkkkkssss..." She groaned, knowing that their lazy morning would have to be put on hold until that was taken care of.

"Oh, quit whining," the man chuckled, "You know you like it." He gave her one of those disarming smiles that would've had most women fainting to the floor. However, Buggy the Clown was better than that, she just blushed.

"Don't get cocky!" She hissed, trying to hide her red face in his chest before he saw. It was too late though, he'd totally seen her cute blush.

"I already am," he chuckled again, his hand going to her ass to hold her still as he rocked his hips against her. Despite herself, Buggy gasped, the passion that had been sated up until now rearing it's head again. _Damn…I want him…_

"Shanks…" She whispered, feeling her core heat up, the warmth spreading throughout her entire body. Before she could finish voicing her desire, Shanks' hand was groping in between her legs until her found her wetness and then guided himself inside. The woman groaned as her sore muscles were stretched again, but she didn't care this time because Shanks made her feel good and she knew that he would make her feel good again.

They began a soft rhythm, their hips grinding against each other in a sensual dance. It was a gentle affair, as both of them were tired, but still wanting the other. Buggy's voice was soft, her gasps barely more than whispers, accompanied by Shank's rumbling growls as their bodies moved hotly. It didn't take long at all before they'd reached their limit, cumming together, their lips hungrily licking and kissing at the other's skin. Exhaustion overcame the pair quickly, their passion giving way to sleep. They fell into that sweet oblivion, wrapped in each other's arms, content for that moment and that moment alone.

Just outside the captain's door, Benn, Yasopp and Lucky Roo were eavesdropping, listening to the quiet moans within before they faded away. Benn smiled and his two companions sighed as they pulled their ears off the door, dejected expressions on their faces.

"Pay up, boys." Benn held out of hand, a smug smile on his face as he took his cigarette out of his mouth with the other. Lucky Roo and Yasopp dug into their pockets and produced their shares of the money, slapping the wads into the first mate's hand grumpily. He shoved the Beris into his pocket, satisfied with his win. "I told you they slept together. Our captain always gets what he wants."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Yasopp wave the comment off, returning to his good-natured personality. "How long do you think they're going to clown around in there?"

"Clown around, hehehe." Lucky Roo chuckled at the phrase, instantly thinking of Buggy the Clown.

"Until they're ready to part ways again." Benn answered, walking away from the captain's quarters, shrugging. Lucky Roo and Yassop shrugged, understanding but unconcerned, and walked off to get some breakfast before it was all gone.

End


End file.
